Prior art appears to be comprised of X-Y Cartesian coordinate or XYZ coordinate systems used to layout connection based systems in 2D as single plane devices using additive or subtractive processes and 3D as layered substrates utilizing additive and subtractive processes or enclosures respectively based on either cubic or rectangular prisms. Enclosure based systems often stack in columns and rows to make 2D arrays which give rise to what we refer to as aisles where sometimes two 2D arrays are placed so that their backs are to each other with the front faces accessible in parallel aisles similar to shelf layouts in a supermarket. On occasion such arrangements are laid out in a circle round a central space for access.